Le félin bleu
by Moores
Summary: Durante dos años, el buen Dr. John Watson a vivido su vida lejos de Sherlock, sin nada más que sus recuerdos... hasta que ese "ser apareció". / Inspirado en Porco Rosso. Regalo para Amelia Badguy, que por años deseo algo así.


Después de la muerte de Sherlock, al saltar de aquellas cataratas, la vida de John se había vuelto sumamente aburrida y dolorosa. Incapaz de continuar como detective privado, volvió a su vida de médico. Había puesto su consulta en el centro de Londres. No carecía de pacientes, así que su vida estaba resultando por demás cómoda. Salvo por un detalle: la constante consciencia absoluta de que su mejor amigo nunca había sido encontrado. Si, hubo un funeral, pero sin un cuerpo que sepultar aquella ceremonia había resultado un teatro trágico, pero bien armado. No había tenido el esperado cierre que su corazón había necesitado.

Durante dos largos años, John Watson vivió su vida como un ente: Eficiente en su trabajo, pero hastiado de la vida. Odiando volver a una casa que sentía enorme y vacía a partes iguales.

Entonces lo conoció.

El detective inspector Lestrade le había llamado muy tarde una noche. Necesitaba que él, como experimentado doctor militar, evaluará un cadáver en precaria situación. Si bien, la escena que le esperaba en aquel lugar era por demás horrenda, su mayor sorpresa fue aquel ser que fumaba pipa en un rincón, alejado del grupo de oficiales.

Más alto que cualquiera, con un pulcro traje caqui; estaba cubierto de espeso pelo negro azulado. Poseía unos bigotes que se removían de un lado al otro, con forme movía su vista, azul celeste. Tenía, igualmente una cola larga y peluda, que se removía de un lado al otro. Si el buen doctor tuviera que describir a dicha criatura, solo podría usar cuatro palabras: Un gigantesco gato azul.

Los oficiales parecían todos igual de incomodos por la presencia de dicha criatura, que indiferente a eso botaba el humo de la pipa con gesto distante, si es que eso podía interpretarse en su rostro animal. Watson hizo su trabajo, sintiendo la vista celeste clavada en su nuca, persistente. Aquel ser no dejo de verlo nunca, y cuando dio su dictamen, botó una profunda nube de pesado humo negro. El médico pudo jurar que él sonreía de lado, pero sin pronunciar sonido alguno, salió por la ventana de aquel piso, con la habilidad propia de un felino.

Lestrade no dio explicación alguna. Se puso el sombrero en la cabeza, agradeció sus servicios y se fue. Watson quedo intrigado profundamente por aquella criatura, de la cual el jefe de oficiales le suplicó no dijese nada. Era un secreto, un detective, alguien que seguía los pasos de Sherlock. Durante meses que parecieron eternos, el hombre continuo su vida con la imagen de aquel gato oscuro, de sus ojos felinos de azul celeste fijos en él. Lo soñaba incluso, perturbando sus noches. Había algo en esos ojos, algo único, místico. Algo que él no podía ignorar. Sin embargo, de aquel ser no supo nada hasta que se presento en medio de la noche, tocando a su puerta.

Llevaba la cabeza cubierta por un velo, ocultando su aspecto felino de los ojos curiosos por la residencia. Incluso, para asombro de Watson, movía su nariz de un lado al otro, como captando los aromas, como si buscará algo. No había esperado permiso para entrar, sin embargo, había pasado al lado del doctor, sin preocupación alguna. Incluso había ido hasta la pequeña sala de estar que poseía el piso, como si fuese dueño del lugar. _Propio de un gato_, pensó el medico que seguía en pijama y con el rubio cabello despeinado; contrario a su invitado que llevaba un fantástico traje marrón. Sin saber si aquel ser era capaz de hablar o no, John no encontró palabras que decirle, ni saludos apropiados. Se quedo parado como estúpido cercas de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, mirando con el ceño fruncido como aquella criatura pasaba una pata (¿o mano?) sobre uno de los muebles, con ojo crítico.

―Necesito donde quedarme.

La voz de aquella criatura llego a los oídos de John Watson con suavidad. Tenía un tono solemne, casi frío. Su vista azul se volvió hacía el médico, que parpadeaba sorprendido de que aquello pudiera siquiera hablar. Se sintió estupido de pensar que sonaba como una persona y no como un gato, porque se podía apreciar que era en cierto modo una persona. Se humedeció los labios, buscando las palabras correctas para preguntar sobre que iba todo eso, pero aquel felino enseño los colmillos en una especie de ladina sonrisa.

―Me llaman _Le félin blue_; el detective inspector Lestrade dijo que era la mejor opción para recibirme en su residencia, que estaba acostumbrado a… cosas particulares. ― Extendió la mano peluda, a modo de saludo.

John tardó en reaccionar, estrechando aquella mano. El pelo era suave, cálido. Pero eso no fue lo mas relevante. La sensación de tocarlo si lo fue.

Por un momento pensó que conocía la firmeza de ese apretón, la calidez de esa piel. Su mente viajo años al pasado, a aquel hombre particular. "_A veces toco el violín en la noche, espero que eso no le moleste_", resonó en su cabeza. La cara de Sherlock, su sonrisa soberbia, sus ojos azules… Apartó la mano, perturbado, el felino continuó su plática. Si noto la incomodidad de John, la ignoro.

― Tengo dinero, _tu vois?_ ― El acento francés era falso, John lo notó. La criatura mostro dinero, de una cartera vieja de piel, seguramente había visto mejores días. ―Solo lo necesito para dormir, duermo mucho de día, la noche es mejor para la _gente _con mi aspecto.

El gato parloteo otro poco, paseándose por la sala. John seguía mirando su mano como idiota. La calidez, la voz, el acento falso. Una parte de él le grito que ese era Sherlock, que algo horrible y muy malo le había pasado, y había vuelto en la forma de esa criatura aterradora. Revivió la imagen, su amigo sonriendo al borde de la catarata poco antes de enfrentarse a Moriarty, ambos cuerpos cayendo. El terror en el rostro de Moriarty, la seguridad en el de Sherlock. La caída a una muerte segura de la que él no podría hacer nada mas que verlos. Ver los pocos segundos que estuvieron a la vista… La muerte y la soledad posterior.

Y ahora esa criatura.

¿Era Sherlock?

Jadeo, se apresuro sin importarle sus zapatillas de tela, sin importarle la alfombra que estaba floja. Sujeto al felino, un gruñido de este se dejo oír. Se miraron mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse. La cara de felino con los pelos parados ante el sobresalto, John que cambiaba su expresión de necesidad a una de asombro mientras perdía el equilibrio… y lo ultimo que vio fue el piso.

John soñó con Sherlock. La risa varonil y divertida, sosteniendo su cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Los ojos azules que le miraban de forma intima, los silencios. El violín que sonaba intensamente cuando estaba de mal humor, o entonaba canciones de amor solo para sorprenderlo. La risa de ambos en medio de la noche, luego de alguna pelea callejera, de alguna apuesta. Las tardes silenciosas frente a la chimenea mientras compartían un trago. Los regaños por la cocaína. John soñó cosas del ayer que Sherlock siempre había dejado en su memoria, que se habían vuelto sus más valiosos tesoros. Los recuerdos de su Sherlock.

Así que despertar fue una mezcla del dolor físico, la nariz le dolía horriblemente y se sentía caliente; junto con el dolor emocional de haber perdido al hombre que más había significado para él. Abrió los ojos lentamente, la chimenea arrojaba su luz sobre la sala, estaba recostado en el sofá. Entonces, en el estupor de haber despertado, lo vio.

Sherlock, su Sherlock, con sus rizos alborotados, estaba sentado sobre la alfombra. En los labios llevaba un cigarrillo armado. Sus ojos azules estaban entrecerrados, leyendo un libro que mantenía en su regazo. Vestido como siempre, elegante, despampanante de color marrón. Su piel estaba tan pálida como siempre, su nariz singular, esa que a John le gustaba… era él.

― ¡Sherlock! ― Brincó, sobresaltado. La manta termino sobre el suelo, y sus ojos volvieron hacía el nombrado, pero solo quedaba l_e félin blue, _parpadeando sorprendido.

― ¿Esta bien, doctor?

No había rastro de Sherlock Holmes, solo ese felino que cerraba el libro de su regazo y apagaba el cigarrillo armado en aquel cenicero de cristal. Solo era él… Los ojos de John se llenaron de lagrimas que lentamente rodaron por sus mejillas. Las limpió con su mano, lentamente, mirando su regazo con dolor. No respondió nada, el felino pareció considerarse acercarse a él o no, visiblemente preocupado, con un gesto que solo hacía que John sintiera otra punzada.

Ese no era su Sherlock, pensó, aun cuando el parecido era asombroso… ¿era una mala persona por quererlo cercas? No le importaba. Sonrió con gentileza, como un niño con renovada esperanza, volviendo los ojos al felino que se mostro genuinamente confundido.

―Acabo de ver ... no ... debe haber sido un sueño― Acordó, encogiéndose de hombros. ―. Puedes quedarte aquí, querido l_e félin blue. _


End file.
